William Marshall
William Marshall joined the PPC in August 2007. Agent Profile Backstory His existence began as an OC in a Potterverse Suefic set in Deathly Hallows. While the Sue herself — a Harry-lusting, Ginny-bashing seventh-year Hogwarts student — was not a particularly pleasant specimen, William was simply a bit character; a rather important one, however, as he was designated an Auror of no mean talent and plenty of experience. Despite his origins, he was well-written enough that the agents who eliminated the Sue decided to recruit him. With only a little persuasion, he agreed and returned to the PPC with them, immediately being assigned to Cara Fielding, whose previous partner had just been removed from duty due to insanity. The two got on very well, working on both LotR and Harry Potter fics until they were split up in 2009 to repartner Cara with Miriam Collins, at which point William was moved to the Department of Implausible Crossovers and not repartnered, a state of affairs that has continued despite his requests to the contrary. Appearance Not particularly remarkable-looking or intimidating, William is 5’9”, has untidy, shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. He looks fairly youthful for his age, but his bearing and demeanour mark him out as an experienced man of action. Despite the uniform policy of black, he prefers to wear his own blue robes whenever possible, though with a black shirt and trousers underneath just in case. Personality Smart and fairly quick-thinking, he has the usual skills expected of a Potterverse Auror. When in a fight, he is usually calm and collected, always trying to stay one step ahead of the enemy. In other circumstances, depending on his mood, he is either serious and uncommunicative or friendly and willing to talk. He has a very loyal streak, and would do anything he could for those he considers friends. He has a fairly firm set of morals, particularly concerning the use of magic. Other Soon after coming to the PPC, William was informed that his particular talents were not always the best protection, and took up training in more physical methods of self-defence. He now carries a concealed knife in addition to his wand and has, in his free time, endeavoured to come up with a spell that will block non-magical attacks, though as of yet his attempts have been fruitless. He is known to Stephanie Fielding as "Uncle William," since he was involved in her rescue during his time partnered with her adoptive mother. Having declined the title of "Daddy" after pointing out this would make for a rather awkward situation regarding his professional relationship with Cara, he willingly accepted "Uncle" instead and rather dotes on the little girl. Appearances * "Once Upon a Time in HQ" ** William's first chronological appearance so far is his transferral out of the DMS, in July 2009. * "Vainglorious Suethors" (Lord of the Rings), Agents Cara Fielding and Miriam Collins (DMS) ** William also made an appearance in his former partner's third published mission, in March 2010. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Implausible Crossovers Category:Badfic Characters